


Playtime

by wyomingparmesan



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Little Louds, aged down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingparmesan/pseuds/wyomingparmesan
Summary: When your little brother is lonely, that's a job for a big sister. Oneshot.





	Playtime

It was a quiet, hot summer day at the Loud house. Eleven year old Lori Loud had made her way into the kitchen to get an ice cold soda, the best way to cool off.

As she made her way to the fridge, she was halted by the faint sound of someone crying. She turned around and went into the living room, to see her five year old little brother sitting by himself on the couch.

"Hey, Lincoln", she said as she sat down next to him. "What's the matter?"

Lincoln look over at her and wiped his nose on his arm. "I asked Lynn if I could play with her, and then she yelled in my face".

Lori was getting used to helping her siblings solve their problems, and today was no different.

"Aw, well that wasn't very nice of her was it?"

He shook his head.

"Well, come on Linky, let's go talk to her", she said as she held out her hand.

Lincoln grabbed her hand, and the two went out to the backyard to confront Lynn.

"Hey, Lynn!", Lori yelled for her.

Lynn stopped bouncing her soccer ball on her knee and came over to them. "Yeah?"

"What are you doing making Linc cry like that?", Lori asked.

Lynn scoffed. "He's such a baby", she told her. "I just told him I wanted to be left alone, and then he started crying".

"But you yelled at him"

Lynn shrugged.

Lori rolled her eyes, and looked down at her little brother, who still had a sad look on his face. "Hey, don't worry Lincoln", she told him. "I'll come play with you".

Lincoln nodded his head, and reached his arms up as if he wanted to be carried.

Lori obliged and picked him up. They made their way up to Lincoln's room, and she sat him down on his bed.

Seeing that he still had tears coming down his face, she took both her thumbs and wiped his eyes.

She smiled at him and said, "Stop letting those tears ruin such an adorable face".

Lincoln couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Now, what do you wanna play?", she asked.

He jumped down from the bed, and went over to his dresser. He opened a drawer and pulled out a couple action figures.

Lincoln sat down with his legs crossed, and Lori did the same right in front of him.

He held up the action figures. "This is Ace Savvy, and this one is One Eyed Jack", he said. He handed one to Lori. "You get to be Jack".

"Is he a bad guy?"

Lincoln shook his head. "No, he's Ace's best friend", he said as he reached over and grabbed another one. "This one is the bad guy". He held up an action figure that appeared to be a very menacing robot.

The two played for what seemed like hours, and only stopped when they heard their father calling them down for lunch.

Lori smiled as she watched her little brother laugh. His smile faded though, as it seemed he didn't want their little play session to end.

Lori went over a put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Linky", she said. "We can play together another time".

Lincoln smiled and quickly jumped on his sister, putting his little arms around her neck. "I had fun".

"I did too"

Lincoln reached over and have her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Lori".

Hearing that made Lori's heart flutter. "I love you too, Lincoln"

The sweet moment ended though, as Lincoln jumped up. "I bet I can make it to the kitchen before you", he told her with a smirk.

She laughed. "As if".

Lincoln laughed as he quickly ran out the door, and Lori chased after him.

It was as if her duty as a big sister was done for the day.


End file.
